There have been available portable communication terminals, such as portable game devices or smartphones, which users can carry with them. These portable communication terminals can exchange information with other portable communication terminals existing in their surrounding space via wireless communication, such as wireless LAN based on the IEEE802 or Bluetooth standard (see e. g., JP2006-50020A). In particular, regarding the portable game devices or the like, there is a case where such a portable communication terminal includes functions for detecting other portable communication terminals that can communicate with the portable communication terminal itself without the need for the user to specify the communication partner each time, and automatically communicates with the detected portable communication terminal to exchange previously prepared information.